Destiny of Zelda's Daughter, Selina
by celticfairy
Summary: Zelda had a daughter who's destiny is soon to be revealed. Will her tragic past get in her way
1. A Tragic Past

**Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Zelda or anything else that Nintendo owns. I couldn't be a fan if I owned it. I'm just trying to write something for other people to read.**

**This is my very first fanfic. Please review my story. Anyway here's the story.**

**(Selina's point of view) **

I still remember that dreadful day long ago…

(Flashback) 

The bridge in Hyrule Field

 "The sky is so cloudy today," I thought," I have the feeling that something is going to go wrong."  "Selina, I told you to stay around the castle or at least in the town market. Why do you always come to this bridge anyway?" asked Zelda, my Mom and queen of Hyrule. "This place just calms me down, I guess. Where's Epona?" I said. We'd found Epona 5 years ago. Back then I was only 8. One day I was walking to the bridge and when I got there I saw a 12 year-old girl in rags lying on the cold stone of the bridge. She was unconscious. I called the nearest guard I could find for help. Epona was taken to the castle and a doctor treated her. After she got better all she could remember was her name. We later adopted Epona. 

  "She should be right behind me. Maybe I walked too fast." said Mom. "Mom, could you please try to wait for me next time?" Epona said as she walked towards the bridge. A wind blew her long, reddish brown hair making it flow gracefully. The sky started to grow dark very fast and with it grew my fear. Lightning could be seen in the distance. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked. I knew that something wasn't right. "You need to get inside the castle, NOW!" cried Mom. We all ran to the entrance, but just as we were about to go through a black barrier appeared blocking us from going inside. I turned to see a black figure floating in mid-air.

  I was surprised to see Mom in front of Epona and me. The figure suddenly threw a glowing orb of black mist at mom. She screamed and fell to the ground. I ran to her side and tried to wake her, but she was dead. It seemed as though the world had come to an end. I wept at her side. Epona got up and walked towards the figure. When she stopped the figure revealed himself. It was Ganon. Before Epona could move Ganon threw an orb of purple fire at Epona. It turned her into a horse. My tears turned to deadly rage. Overtaken by my anger, I shot a ray of golden light from my hands. I have no idea how I did that. It didn't kill Ganon, but it wounded him. He promised to get revenge and disappeared in a cloud of black flame. My best friend and servant Linita came running towards me from the bridge. She had sensed danger (which didn't surprise me because she's a Sheika) and came as quick as she could. As soon as she reached me, I passed out. 

(Out of flashback) 

I can never forget that torturing memory. 


	2. Selina Meets the Hero

**Disclaimer: (What I said in the last chapter)**

**  Thank you SO much for the reviews. I hope you like the new chapter… Selina Meets Link. The whole story is going to be in Selina's point of view (just so you know).**

  Linita and I have been running away from Hyrule for too long. At least I have Epona; I'd never be able to leave her behind. Epona and Linita are all I have now. "Linita, can we stop now?  I'm starting to get hungry and Epona needs to rest. Where are you taking me anyway?" I asked. "We can stop, but only for a short while," she said her green eyes filled with worry and her glossy black hair messy from running, "We must get to the hidden Sheikala village. We're still a day and a half away from it. You'll have to search in the forest for food; I think there are some apple trees nearby."

   I took the sword she had given me and ran into the woods, constantly looking up at the trees for any apples. Right when I found an apple tree something big hit me on the back causing me to fall face first on the hard ground. "I'm so, so sorry. Are you all right?" someone asked from behind me. I could tell it was a boy. He helped me up and I turned around to see who he was. He was a tall boy who looked to be about my age, maybe 14. He had golden blond hair and deep sapphire eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. I felt like I had seen him somewhere before. "I'm Link. What's your name?" he asked. "It's Selena, I was about to get some apples when you bumped into me." I said hinting just the tiniest bit that I was a little agitated. 

   "I'm truly sorry about that. I tripped over something while I was running away from a big group of deku scrubs, that's why I bumped into you. I guess I must have lost the deku scrubs." said Link. I had no idea what a deku scrub was but I didn't ask. I tried to reach one of the apples but it was too far away. "I can help you get those apples." He said. He cut the tree with a sword he had been carrying making the tree crash to the ground. I stood there with my mouth open in awe. When I came back to my senses, we gathered as many apples as we could and ran back to Linita. Linita had already set up camp. "I'm guessing you changed your mind?" I said to Linita. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

I hope you liked it. The next chapter shall be Sheikala Village.


	3. Chapter 3 the Vision

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I haven't been able to get an inspiration,

my grandmother died, and my mother just recently went through back surgery,

I hope you'll forgive me. I also hope you will like this chapter, it's called The

Vision

Last night I had a strange dream...

Link and I were standing side by side in what seemed to be an endless field of

grass, each of us holding a sword that surprisingly seemed to be made of light.

Our swords were crossed above our heads and Link's spare hand was in mine.

What's strange is that I actually enjoyed holding Link's hand and I felt safe just

by being near him. Linita was before us, on one knee with one hand on the

ground and a gold key on a silver chain around her neck. All of a sudden the

endless field grass disappeared and what looked like a destroyed village

replaced it. In the center stood three beautiful figures. The one to the left had a

green glow and wore a dress of ivy, the one to the right had a blue glow and wore

a dress that seemed to be made of some sort of dark blue liquid, and the one in

the middle had a red glow and wore a dress of red flames. Each figure held a

golden triangle in its hands. The golden triangles from the green and blue figures

escaped their holders and sped towards Link and me. The one from the green

figure went to Link and fused itself with his sword hand. The one from the blue

figure went to me and fused itself with my sword hand. For a few moments

the golden triangle from the middle figure just stood there and then the ground

began to shake. shadow surrounded the area where the three figures were

and Ganondorf appeared and grabbed the last triangle. As the triangle

slowly and almost reluctantly fused with Ganondorf's hand, he sped toward

Linita, Link, and me. The key that was around Linita 's neck began to glow

a golden glow and so did Linita. Before Ganondorf had time to hit us,

Link and I simultaneously swung our swords around and hit Ganon on his

sides. As soon as the blinding blades touched Ganon I woke up in a cold sweat.

I know this dream means something and I know something bad is coming...

How did you like it ? Send some reviews and i'll try to start on a new chapter asap!


	4. The Painful Gift

Hey guys! I haven't updated a while and I'm sorry it's taken so long. I don't get on the computer very often anymore. Anyway, here's the story… I hope you like it. R & R PLEASE!

After that dream I woke up in cold sweat and, to my surprise, Link was in my tent! He said he had heard me screaming and came to see what was happening. I found myself unable to move. When I told Link I couldn't get up I could tell he was worried about me by the look in his eyes. Could Link and I holding hands in my dream mean something? Strange enough I actually hoped it did mean something. His sapphire blue eyes had never looked so beautiful to me before. He ran to get Linita and when he came back sat at my side. I longed for him to hold my hand or run his fingers through my hair. Linita started to try to find out what was wrong. She checked my temperature, my pulse, etc. Then she said, "You're normal other than that cold sweat of yours. Link said you were screaming in your sleep. I need you to tell me what your dream was about." I told her every detail of the dream I had. Then she said, "You have the gift that runs through the royal family. It passes down the line to the eldest daughter of the family. Since your mother died you are now the new seventh sage. With that title comes many powers. You have used two thus far. The first time you used one of your powers was when you injured Ganon with a ray of golden light from your hands and you've had a vision. The problem is that using your powers drains you of all your energy. You were, no doubt, screaming because your body couldn't withstand using that much power yet. An even worse problem is that you don't know how to control your powers. When you are better I will train you so you can control your powers and become strong enough to use them without collapsing or becoming partially immobile. You won't be able to walk for a while so Link will have to carry you. You can't ride Epona because she's carrying all the food and some of the equipment. Link, you should go into the forest with me. I think I saw a stream and some Walnut trees. This is first stream we've come by since Hyrule and we should use it to our advantage." Then Link said, "Right, but let's hurry, I don't want to leave Selena by herself for too long."

After they left I thought about my vision and tried to figure out the meaning of it. No matter how hard I tried, the only thing I could figure out was that Link and I are meant to be together. Was I really in love? It had to be love! I had never wanted to be close to someone so much before. Before I could finish my pondering they had returned with, not only walnuts and water, but also strawberries, blackberries, and flour. "We ran into a traveling merchant so we bought all the flour and berries we could," said Linita, "So now I can make bread." Link stayed with me in my tent while Linita baked the bread and tried to help me eat some berries (because I couldn't move my arms very well). "You need to replenish the energy you lost when you had that vision… and don't worry, I don't mind feeding you." I must have blushed with embarrassment when he tried to feed me. When Linita was done baking the bread Link fed me some of that too. He stopped feeding me when I told him I needed rest. "Link, will you stay with me in case if I start having another vision?" I asked him. "Sure, it couldn't do any harm." he said. I couldn't help but notice that he had a slight smile on his face. I fell asleep and had a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

When I woke the next morning, Link was carrying me and we were already on the move. We have only a half a day's travel until we get to Sheikala village. I guess we'll find out what my vision meant when we get there.


End file.
